


familiarity

by mintables



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, PLEASE read their paired ending… listen to their A support…, also kiiiinda spoilers in regards to their ending but im trying to keep it minimal, i can’t believe im like the only person out there writing these two, they’re Just So Tender, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintables/pseuds/mintables
Summary: “My name,” he clarifies, letting a smile curl over his lips. He can’t help but smile, more and more often nowadays- Dedue makes it so easy to. “Say it again… please.”“Dimitri,” Dedue breathes, and, oh- Dimitri doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Dedue say his name.





	familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GAMERS im at a baseball game with my friends and bored out of my mind so i wrote this on my notes app in an hour. im too tired to proofread im so sorry. i love them so much

The last of the nobles filters out of the room, and Dimitri allows himself to relax, slumping heavily back into his chair. Negotiations are exhausting, sometimes- a lot of the older families in Faerghus are still set in their ways, and he often feels like he’s speaking to brick walls. Dismantling their power will take decades, at least, and it will be nothing if not an uphill battle.

Still, though… it will be worth it.

“Tired, Dimitri?” Dedue asks softly, moving far closer over Dimitri’s chair than he’d normally allow himself to in front of others, and  _ ah-  _ just that alone is enough to make him feel better.

“Say it again,” he murmurs, reaching up and lacing his fingers through Dedue’s. Dedue runs his thumb over Dimitri’s palm, the contact equal parts soothing and electrifying even after all these years.

“Hmm?” Dedue hums, leaning in and letting his lips brush against Dimitri’s forehead. It’s comfortable, domestic; years of familiarity in the contact.

“My name,” he clarifies, letting a smile curl over his lips. He can’t help but smile, more and more often nowadays- Dedue makes it so easy to. “Say it again… please.”

“ _ Dimitri _ ,” Dedue breathes, and,  _ oh- _ Dimitri doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Dedue say his name. Even after all this time- after so long wishing only for Dedue to see himself the way Dimitri has always seen him, to allow himself to consider them  _ friends… _ and then consider them  _ more- _ it’s no less thrilling.

“I love how you say my name,” he says, tugging Dedue by the hand till he’s in front of him, closer still until their space is shared, until he can feel Dedue’s warmth deep in his own chest. And it’s true- the way Dedue says his name, still almost tentative and so, so gentle, is something he could listen to for the rest of his life without complaint. “I love  _ you _ .”

Letting himself say that- letting himself have this, have something  _ good… _ even after all these years together, even after all these years since the war has ended, it feels a little unreal. Still, though, as Dedue cups his jaw with one hand, eyes so, so soft, and murmurs “I love you, too,” there’s nothing more real.

Dedue pauses a breath from his lips, eyes questioning, and Dimitri smiles before he leans forward to close the distance between them. Something unfurls in his chest, loose and content and  _ happy _ , and he hums against Dedue’s lips and deepens the kiss.

When they both pull back, he swears Dedue’s smile is enough to pull every last bit of darkness out of him and melt it in the light. The little thing that’s unfurled in his chest swells until he’s nothing but  _ warm _ , and god, he’s happy, happy like he’d never dreamed of being before.

Dedue wets his lips, and Dimitri’s eye tracks the movement almost involuntarily. “Perhaps…” His voice is rough. “Perhaps we should go back to your chambers…  _ Dimitri _ .”

And goddess, he’s weak, but he has never been quite so content in being so as he is now. “Mmm…” he breathes, overly aware of his own voice, thick with emotion. “I think perhaps we should.”

He does not drop Dedue’s hand as they make their way out of the hall, pressing close against his side like he can leech out every bit of warmth Dedue has to offer. No matter how many times they have walked these halls just like this, he always takes comfort in how well their hands fit together, how much they can communicate as their shoulders brush; they’re so familiar with each other. It’s so…  _ nice _ .

Dedue pauses before either of them can open the door to Dimitri’s room- (or, well, what is  _ officially _ Dimitri’s room. The palace staff know better by now than to question that Dedue has never spent a night in what is supposed to be his own chambers.) He lifts Dimitri’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss against the knuckles gently, smiling as Dimitri’s breath catches in his throat and he swings the door open.  _ Oh _ .

The thing in his chest is rising in his throat, tight and hot, and it hits Dimitri with a pinprick of tears that no matter how well they know each other by now, Dedue will always keep finding ways to make Dimitri fall in love with him more, with  _ everything _ that he does.

Dimitri’s kissing him as soon as the door swings shut, hands twisting in his collar as Dedue’s twine through his hair, and the way they move together- familiar, oh-so-familiar and it’s so  _ good- _ sends the warmth through his whole body again. It’s almost unbelievable that, despite  _ everything _ , he’s been allowed to be this happy.

And yet… here he is. Here they are, and Dedue is moving to unclasp his cloak, kissing a line down his jaw, and he can’t help but smile again as he backs them up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he can pull Dedue flush against him. He’s warm, warm,  _ warm _ , mouth sweet and gentle and  _ so, so good _ , and Dimitri’s world narrows to just the two of them, and it’s  _ perfect _ .

“Marry me,” he breathes when the two of them are curled against each other later, Dimitri idly tracing patterns across Dedue’s broad chest as he tries to fight off sleep. It is not the first time he has asked this, and likely not the last; he knows they will not be able to wed for a long while, but asking is worth it regardless, he thinks.

Dedue stiffens against him for only a moment before he huffs out a chuckle, pressing a kiss against Dimitri’s hair. It speaks volumes to how well they know each other that he doesn’t bring up that it would be impossible- Dimitri doesn’t listen to that kind of talk. He’ll never stop fighting for their future, no matter what nobility he has to spend hours negotiating with, no matter what obstacles are in the way. He knows that Dedue knows.

“Of course, Dimitri,” he says, and the way his voice curls around his name- soft as ever, like he’s something precious, with the familiarity of all the years they’ve been together behind it- is enough for Dimitri to tug him into another kiss, soft and sleepy and  _ warm _ . It’s perfect. It’s  _ them _ .

That’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> i Will write smthn Nicer for them eventually they’re ALL i can think about. hmu on twt @ylissebian where it’s been a 24/7 dimidue lockdown!!! xo


End file.
